Flame Blitz's Mission
by Silent Blades
Summary: Flame was given five pieces of paper with five pictures of a few photos to find these ponies. Will he pull it off or will the main six stop him, or maybe somepony else will stop him. Who knows read to find out. Rated T because frankly I don't need to get in trouble here.
1. Meet Misty and cue enemy 1

**This story is a follow up to my first story My little Pony Harmony Needs Chaos. The events of this chapter take place a day after Magi/Dark/Flame accepts Discord's promise to bring back his parents. I don't own My little Pony Friendship is Magic because it belongs to Hasbro. I would like to thank Red Hoof for allowing to use his OC Crimson Runner. I only own Flame Blitz and a few other OC's that shall possibly be part of Discord's plan. I'm super duper ultra mega sorry for the long wait please forgive me if you thought I wasn't going to continue these ****series.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Discord's HQ...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Flame slowly opened a eye looking around the room Discord has given him. The floor was checkerboard style and instead of black and white it's black and dark purple. Flame turned his glare to a wall which was blue with yellow zigzags on it. He closed his orange eyes from annoyance because he knows he's living the embodiment of chaos but still the color scheme hurt his eyes. Not to mention the roof was like a starry night which had to be the most normal thing in his room. He rubbed the back of his green mane before standing up, his black coat nearly blending in with the black tiles. He slowly began walking to the door and right before he was five feet from the door when it swung open nearly hitting Flame. He recoiled leaping backwards ready to attack only to find out it's Discord wearing a black suit with sunglasses.

"What's with the fancy get up Father?" Flame asks as Discord walks in holding out three sheets of paper. Each piece of paper written in pen and filled out completely expect for one that has a picture. He picks each one up with a green aura looking and reading each sheet of paper before looking at Discord who was left. Flame rolls his eyes and reads each piece of paper before nodding slowly. "Well... I guess I have a mission to find this mare... Celestia knows why..." He mutters under his breath before walking out of the room.

Discord snapped his eagle claw teleporting a box in front of Flame which he opened. On the inside was a green cape and a green vest. Flame looked at his temporary father who was gone... again. Flame decided to try out the clothing so he slowly put them on. The fabric was soft and smooth which allowed easy movement. Flame smiled at his gift before thinking if it's fireproof and/or waterproof. He casted a small fire spell on his clothing and to his surprise it didn't catch on fire.

"Well.. that's good. Now I don't need to worry about using my magic at close range... and I got protection... Thanks father." Flame smiled as he casted his teleport spell. The green fire from earlier appears in three columns around Flame before slowly it drags him under the floor. All that filled his vision for the time was his mission was to locate five ponies or at least he thought that they would all be ponies. To be fair he wasn't sure but that didn't matter to him as long as he did what he had to. When light filled his vision he was in an open grassy plains and the sun has started to rise. He yawned for a second looking around trying to figure out where he should go. He slowly started walking forward trying to guess where the nearest town was but he just didn't care. His first target was a pony by the name of Cotton Cloud yet he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a forest nearby Misty P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A cyan blue unicorn with a white mane watches as Flame walks closer to her location. Her cutie mark was hidden under white cape which had a few streaks of blue on it. She also had her mane covering one of her eyes and she had her glow brightly before she teleported behind the green clothed unicorn. She remained silent as she silently followed him. Eventually from what she thought was from paranoia the clothed unicorn looked back and she swore she never seen a unicorn move so fast into a battle stance. When the stallion unicorn calmed down he nervously laughs.

"Hey... sorry about that... You should of said something... scared me for a minute there... phew.." The unicorn said as Misty remained completely silent before the green clothed pony looks up thinking most likely. Misty slowly spoke and her voice was cold, threatening, and not to mention sounded like knives scraping against metal. She also seemed to be taking a battle stance but was moving very slowly

"So just who exactly who are you... and I'm not asking... I'm demanding the answer." She make it clear that she wanted to know who this pony was but she didn't seem to care how he got here. The stallion looked into her yellow eyes before blinking like he saw something that wasn't there but he did slowly recover after he saw Misty's horn glow.

"My name is Flame Blitz formally known as Dark Prism but was called Magi Blitz for sometime..." Flame replied as he calmed down seeing as the mare's horn stop glowing. She then closed her eyes before speaking with a softer but still threatening tone and her voice still sounded like knives against metal, not as bad through. The words she spoke though were nerve racking or at least she thought that's what she hoped.

"When the fire burns brightly inside of you Flame... you will lose control of yourself. Your actions will be done by not yourself but the beast within you. It will destroy your good name and make you feared by many if continue to walk the path you are walking." She spoke as the wind picked up and she dug her hooves into the ground because the wind is really picking up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the Plains Flame's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flame was frankly at a lost for words with what the new pony said and his ear started to hurt when she spoke. When the wind picked up greatly picked up forcing him to dig his hooves into the ground but even then he was being pushed back. When he looked at the pony was talking to him he saw that she was holding her ground barely sliding backwards. When they both looked into the sky they heard laughter that slowly turned into a insane laugh that calmed down eventually followed by a cough.

"Well looks like my mission is going to be easy." A black unicorn with an anime style black and white mane (Kind of like Phoenix Wright but longer) and his tail was pointy and looked like it could be used as a weapon. He was looking at the duo with red eyes and he was wearing a red cape that hid his cutie mark. He also had a rube embedded bracelet on each hoof. Flame looked at him as the wind died down a bit he locked eyes with the new stallion and he swore for a moment he saw his eyes flash red. "Now the two of you come quietly or I will use force." Flame looked at Misty before realizing she was taking a battle stance so he followed her lead.

"Alright um miss let's work together here." Flame said before his horn glows green.

"It's Misty Drago." Misty said as her horn glows white but before she could move Flame threw here a black necklace. "What's this?" She asks picking it up.

"It's a Chaos necklace just put it on and it will make you so you can take more of beating so you won't go down easily.. or so i'm told." He puts one on himself as she followed his lead by putting her's on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter closing...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**There we have it the first chapter of Flame's quest to find his five allies! Will Flame and Misty be able to defeat this stallion or will he prove to be too powerful for them to fight?! Will Flame be right about the necklaces? Why in Discord's name am I ask you? Will I ever stop asking these questions or stop leaving you with cliffhangers? Find out when I type the next chapter! P.S I'm taking OCs with given credit to their rightful owners to make things harder for Flame Blitz. If you want your OC to help or make things harder for Flame Blitz just PM me -SilentBlades**


	2. 1st fight and first look on new forms

**Welcome readers of this story SilentBlades here and bring you the next chapter of Fame Blitz's Mission. I own Misty& Flame, while Red hoof owns Crimson Runner, WHILE Hasbro owns My Little Pony Friendship is Magic... also I own the new form of Misty and Flame.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the plains Flame's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flame took an offensive stance before the stallion in front of him rushed at the duo and within seconds he reached them punching Flame across the face before disappearing from sight. He recoiled backwards trying to spot where his opponent disappeared to before getting hit with an arrow. It struck him in the side but before Flame could turn to face him he saw a barrage of arrows coming his way. He heard somepony teleport and he knew he didn't have time to teleport so he ran forward as arrows landed behind him. His necklace glows blood-red as Misty appears next him her necklace glowing baby blue therefore he and Misty were consumed by bright lights with Crimson not knowing what they're doing he just yells.

"I won't let you do that! Whatever 'that' is!" He starts to sprint to the two different colored orbs but even with his outstanding speed the orbs he was charging shattered reveling two new ponies standing there. One was pure black stallion unicorn with a semi flowing green/dark green mane. The body was like looking into the void and when it opened its eyes they were pure orange which was glowing at that. Standing next to it was a dragon that has claws of mist looking much more like a female dragon. It was pure cyan with white spikes running down its back and when it opened it's eyes the color pure yellow almost golden like. "Well that's Totally... Totally unfair!" Crimson yelled out

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside Flame's necklace...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flame looked around only seeing the same stallion that took his spot in the battleground so Flame made his approach slowly. His steps sounded like he was walking on metal and he could see his breath as he was taking uneasy breathes. When he was about five steps away from the new stallion (who was about a foot taller than him) looked at Flame with a cold, emotionless stare. Flame couldn't keep eye contact with the stallion before he finally spoke but his words came out rushed and panicked.

"Where am I?" He asked nearly yelling out his question but he was relaxed when he heard an answer.

"Relax Dark Prism... For you are merely inside the necklace and I took your place." The stallion spoke Flame's true name and he got a shocked look from Flame.

"H-how do you know my name?!" He demanded as the stallion shook his head.

"I'm technically your step brother... but at the same time I'm you." He started as Flame seemed more confused. "Please let me explain Dark... or would you rather I call you by Magi or possibly Flame?" He asked as Flame as his younger step brother spoke slowly.

"I guess since you're my step brother... I guess you can call me by my real name..." He said as a slow unsure smile appeared on the stallion's face. He chuckled but Flame knew something wasn't right about that chuckle.

"Right... I forgot to introduce myself... I have many names like you but feel free to call me Void Flame or Void Blitz or Void." He said as he seemed to cast a spell causing two chairs to appear next to the step brothers. He took a seat in the one that was slightly taller than the one that was made from fire which Flame took a seat in. Void casted a another spell and screen appeared to show what's happening outside of the necklace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside of Misty's necklace...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Misty looked around to only be confronted by a powerful wind, snow, and heavy fog. She squinted to see through the see through the fog but what she made take an offensive stance. She saw the dragon who took her place and that's when she realized she was on a mountain but she was slightly confused on how she got here. She took cautious steps to the dragon her horn flaring with a white aura but to her surprise the dragon didn't seem to attack her as she was standing only a few feet from the dragon. She then felt somewhat safer when she was closer to the dragon but she didn't trust the dragon for a minute.

"I mean you no harm young step sister of mine. For it is one of the many times we'll meet" The dragon said with a clear female voice but Misty gave her a confused look but she nodded. "Now just relax as me and Void Flame beat this speedy archer who goes by the name of Crimson Runner... oh where are my manners. My name is Mist Heart for you see my heart and claws are made from complete mist." The dragon said as she motioned down to her claws and Misty nodded finally understanding her last name, her cutie mark (which is a dragon eye), and why she can't remember her parents.

"So if what you are saying is true our parents wiped my memory to protect me? Then so it may be... but has happened to our parents?" The unicorn asked her dragon step sister. "And why haven't I met you earlier?" She added to her first question which the older step sister just shook her head slowly before speaking calmly.

"You shall find out in all due time young one but for now let me and Void take care of this Crimson Runner..." She said as she disappeared into the foggy mountains of within the necklace leaving Misty to herself. Misty only sighed as she sat down and the unicorn started to play with the snow in front of her deciding to make a small shelter till she was needed outside of the necklace. After what seemed like almost an hour of building a small igloo she went inside and to her surprise it was bigger on inside and for some reason warmer.

"I wonder what's happening with the real world... but I guess till will unfold to tell the truth." She said as notice furniture rises from the snow floor and she was panicking a bit. She eventually calmed down when she calmed down when she noticed it was only a bed, couch and television which must likely didn't work but she went over to the couch and tried it anyways. To her surprise it actually turned on and she blinked only to realize she was seeing out of the yes of another pony... well dragon in this case. She blinked clearly confused as she watched the snow television.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the battleground Void's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Void stood next to Mist as Crimson was about a yard away from the two of them. Void held no expression while Mist kept only a face of annoyance but Crimson a step before casting a spell which sent a barrage of arrows at the two. The semi-flowing maned unicorn casted a spell where three green pillars made from fire spun around the duo causing the arrow to burn to mere ashes. The dragon took to the air slowly mostly due to it's size while the void pony started to cast a spell. Crimson looked like he was starting to get nervous but he held his ground growing more determined by the minute but the black unicorn smirked before casting a spell. Void looked around to see where the arrows would come from and he saw Mist with a single but giant arrow through her before hearing laughter coming from his opponent.

"That's what happens when you get me angry but I'm nowhere near finished." He continued his attack on the dragon by having the wind push against the dragon on all sides. Void watched trying to figure out what Crimson was doing but when he saw Mist's claws turn into a liquid state he knew what Crimson was up to.

"I would advise that you stop while you are ahead." He warned but that only caused Crimson to increase the pressure of the wind speeding up rate of the claws turning into a liquid. Crimson laughed again as the necklace around the dragon glows baby blue as Misty was thrown back into the battleground. Void looked at the unicorn who was being battered around before appearing next to Crimson and punching him in the face before blasting him away with a black energy ball before catching the falling mare. Crimson was sent flying and he bounced off the ground a few times before recovering therefore after he was done bouncing he just let out a slight growl.

"Enough of this!" Crimson yelled out as he dashed to Void who was placing Misty down gently and when the speedy archer reached Void he gave Void a Punch to the back of the head. He followed his attack by punching upwards hitting Void in the stomach sending him into the air and he ended his barrage of attacks with a single beam that went through Void. He watched as the beam went through him before laughing and teleporting to the ground before grabbing Crimson by the neck and slamming him into the ground. The stallion let go of his opponent and left him in a crater before the necklace took the stallion, leaving Flame in his place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

On the battleground Flame's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After being brought back to the real world he looked around and saw Misty laying down on the ground. The green clothing pony ran to her and shook her lightly hoping she wasn't dead but when he heard a soft moan come from her he smiled.

"Misty come on wake up!" He yelled shaking her more only to get a slap across the face from the cyan unicorn. She stood up and looked at Flame who was rubbing his cheek before sighing. "I deserved that... thanks..." He said calmly as Misty looked at the crater with Crimson in knocked out. She then spoke with a happy, but worried tone and her voice had little to no threatening tone.

"We should go before he wakes... for if we stay for long he will break his sanity to take us down... for now let us head to town. I know a few ponies who might be able to hide us." She said before turning and running south west of the crater being followed by Flame who was a bit unsure.

* * *

**That's the second chapter and I apologize for the poor curve stomp battle but I was never good at battle scenes. Please like, favorite, and leave me some feedback. Of course you don't have to but it would be nice... Also if you want your OC involved just PM me and I'll get back to you as fast as possible. This is SilentBlades and i'm typing the next chapter as we speak.  
**


	3. The third member and Discord's request

**Welcome my readers to the third chapter of Flame Blitz's Mission. Again I don't own MLP because MLP belongs to Hasbro. I only own Misty, Mist, Flame, and Void. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ponyville's library Twilight's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight sighed as she sat down in her library, trying to figure everything out. Discord was free and he adopted the colt... then turned Dark into a full grown adult... finally making a promise which must have twist in it. She got a bit annoyed as she randomly threw a book at the bookshelf before catching the book with her magic. The lavender unicorn looked at the scroll before debating if she should contact the princess or not. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Discord teleport behind her but she did feel him rest a claw on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Aren't you the jumpy one today Twilight." She heard him say rather calmingly.

"What do you want Discord?" She asked slightly annoyed as the lavender unicorn was brought into the air by the tail. She was looking straight into Discords eyes as she saw a smile on his face.

"Is it not obvious Twilight? I just wanted to check up on my favorite unicorn nuance." He said before dropping Twilight on her hooves. "But I also figured you would like to know what Flame Blitz is up to." He said as Twilight opened her mouth to say something but the draconequus cut her off. "Right... Dark changed his name to Flame Blitz because frankly he thought his real name was..." He trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Absurd?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes absurd." He said before getting a glass of chocolate milk from a pink cotton candy cloud. "But anyways.. He is doing me a giant favor. Flame not only thinks he's going to see his parents again but he is also going to retrieve a powerful evil that is within the six necklaces that I gave him. That could plunge Equestria into complete madne- oops.." He blinks dropping the chocolate milk.

"Let me get this straight Discord... You gave your adopted son six necklaces that could drive Equestria into madness and you didn't think it through did you?" She asked her unwanted guest only to get a nervous smile and nod from Discord. Twilight only could facehoof at Discord's stupidity.

"Yes but now if you excuse me I need to find Flame before he completes his goal." Discord said as he was about to teleport away.

"Hold it right there Discord." Twilight said sternly as she watched Discord pit his claw down to listen to her. "You gave him the necklaces and he's my friend so let us help you with finding him... I don't trust you to do alone." She said as Discord waited as if he was waiting for her to continue. He then got a smile that made Twilight feel uncomfortable.

"Very well Twilight but as you go get your friends but meet me at the Everfree and we shall see your zebra friend." He said before teleporting leaving Twilight Sparkle to her thoughts. Once she no longer saw Discord she shook her head and she started to write a list for Spike to do as she was going to be traveling with Discord for some time. Once she finished her first list she started to write the second one just as Spiked walked into the room when she was half way through the second one.

"Um Twilight..." Spike started as the lavender unicorn gave him the two extremely long scrolls.

"Spike send a letter to the princess please." She said as Spike was given a scroll and quill. He looked at her before looking down at the scroll. Twilight took a deep breath.

"Dear Princess Celestia.  
I have some news that even you must hear. Magi has gotten six necklaces that can most likely drive Equestiria into complete madness due to Discord giving him those necklaces. I'm taking my friends and Discord to stop him before he can find the six ponies that are needed to activate the necklaces full power. I don't when I can contact you again so don't expect any friendship reports anytime soon. Me and my friends shall make sure that Magi doesn't succeed but if were are to fail please forgive me.  
From Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle."

Spike wrote down the final words before sending the letter. He looked at Twilight who looked down shaking her head still trying to calm down as the lavender saw the worried look on the baby dragon's face. She sighed as Spike opened his mouth to say something but instead burped out the letter and clearing his throat.

"Dear My Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle.  
I can only ask for you and your friends to be safe while traveling with Discord. I want to stop you but in doing so would only cause despair so I shall send some of my royal guards to find Magi. They shall search also be on the search to capture Magi and the ponies alive and bring them to the royal dungeon. They shall not get harmed so you don't need to worry. If they use force or show any intention of resisting arrest they will be harmed and of course we shall try to cause as little harm as possible.  
Your Former Mentor Princess Celestia."

When Spike finished Twilight smiled knowing that the princess had her back though she hoped force wasn't going to be needed. She headed for the door before facing Spike one last time.

"Spike. Watch the library till I get back and I shall try to be back as soon as possible." She said as she knew she was going to be away for a few days.

"You got it Twilight." Spike replied as Twilight left the library and headed for Sugar cube corner because she didn't want to keep Discord waiting longer than he needed to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Manehatten outskirts Flame's P.O.V...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flame walked next to Misty as he was starting to trust her more and more. He just hoped that she started to trust him back but when saw the city come into view the green clothed unicorn smiled somewhat happy to see a town. He was about pick up his pace until Misty stopped him and so the black unicorn looked over at his friend/partner/or whatever she was to him.

"Before we enter the city there are two things you need to know. Trust nopony and don't let your guard down." She said calmly and almost with a threatening tone. She then proceeded to talk with her words sounding like they were going to be the last words he was ever going to hear. "And make sure you are not being followed... trust me on that." Flame nodded slightly confused.

"So trust nopony, don't let your guard down, and make sure you're not being followed... right got it." He said having to remember those three things. She gave him a nod and smile for a response. He smiled back before the two started to enter the city.

Once they got inside it was noisier than Flame expected and when he went to take to Misty he saw that she wasn't there. The unicorn sighed as he began to aimlessly wander the streets, trying to find somewhere quiet to think. He looked around and he swore he saw a cloaked pony looking at him but instead of approaching the pony he turned and entered a building which was a restaurant. He looked around once again and what he saw made confused because all he saw were skeletal ponies instead of living ponies.

"... by discord's name..." He muttered before backing out of the restaurant and that's when he noticed he wasn't in manehatten anymore. The buildings were made out of some black matter and broken in some areas. The sky was red and all the ponies were either skeleton, undead, missing body parts, or wasn't a pony at all. He then saw that cloaked pony walking to him slowly and he saw a small smile on the lips of that... that creature. He panicked and began running across the road so he could escape.

He ran into another building and he looked around before spotting an elevator near him so he made a mad dash to it and once he was inside he pushed the top floor button repeatedly. He saw the cloaked figure appear outside the elevator as the doors finally shut, and started to go up, causing Flame to hold his chest. That is until he heard a voice in the elevator.

"Why are you running? I'm one that you can trust." It asked Flame as he looked around his horn flaring with a spell.

"I don't even know who you are for starters!" He yelled out as he backed into a corner.

"Well what if I said that I have your best friend?" It asked as a golden brown coated dog appeared in front of Flame, looking at him with his blue crystal eyes whimpering in fear.

"Z-Zan!" He rushed over to his dog to pick him up in a hug but instead he went right through his dog, getting a small chuckle from the voice.

"Wow... you proved how smart you are... He's only a mirage." The voice said as it sounded disappointed which caused Flame to cough from embarrassment. Flame looked around as the mirage disappeared.

"So are you going to show yourself?" Flame asks breaking the silence between the two as the voice suddenly broke out into laughter.

"Oh that is rich... I actually don't have a physical form but I could take form in the dog." The replies as Flame could feel his anger building up inside of him but he chose to keep calm.

"Will you possessing him harm him in any way?" He asked the voice which was silent for a minute to think.

"Depends... do you want me to do it by force or as carefully as possible?" The voice asks while Flame didn't know it a small catch.

"As carefully as possible." The slightly concerned unicorn replies.

"It'll hurt worse than death itself." The voice said as the elevator doors opened leading to the roof where Flame quickly leapt out of the elevator. All the black coated unicorn could make out was the red sky, black building, and the cloaked figure standing next to Zan.

"How long will it take?" Flame asked walking to the figure.

"Probably... a minute if not thirty seconds." The cloaked figure replied as Flame thought about for a minute. "Look I'll give you some time to think but take note okay... I'm you're best friend and will gladly help you bring back the death of your family." It said smiling as the hood fell down.

Standing next to Zan was a pony with deep, dark red coat, missing an ear, broken horn, wings that are bones so they probably don't work, and it's eyes are brown. He had a smile that gave Flame a bad feeling but he nodded. The pony who have seen better days took the third necklace and started to go into the necklace.

"Name's Razor Flesh so you know but once you put the necklace on the dog I'll be able to unlock a few things that might hurt... Zan." Razor said before disappearing into the necklace. Flame looked at the necklace which turned into a collar. He looked around he noticed the sky was changing back to normal and the buildings were getting there original color as he put the collar on Zan who was howling in pain.

"Zan... please calm down..." The unicorn said as Zan tried to bite the collar off failing badly as his howls soon become like he was getting killed slowly from the inside. His howls stopped after about a minute and Zan was shaking worse than a leaf in the running of the leafs, and he looked at Flame annoyed therefore speaking.

"Never... again will.. you do that Magi!" Zan yelled out before blinking trying to think of who spoke before realizing it was him who spoke.

"Well... that was more than successful." Flame stated before continuing. "Also Zan... It's Flame Blitz now. Magi was just a name I had because I didn't know my true name was Dark Prism but that is not my name anymore..." He said as Zan nodded before walking over to Flame's side.

"So what now Ma-er Flame?" Zan asked as he looked at Flame who sighed.

"Let's go find a friend of mine... She's somewhere in this city." He said looking at the town from the roof only to realize that the city is bigger than what he expected. "Which may take longer than I originally thought." The unicorn said which caused Zan to facepaws shaking his head. The unicorn sighed as he started to head to the elevator being followed by the golden brown dog.

* * *

**And that is the third chapter of Flame Blitz's Mission and I'm going to leave that choice to have your OC help or try to stop Flame, Misty, Zan/Razor... and again I don't own Crimson Runner or MLP. MLP is owned by Hasbro and Crimson is owned by Red Hoof.**


End file.
